God Blessed the Broken Road
by crichton55
Summary: Ash has achieved his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, but even with the endless parties and celebrations, both Ash and Misty find themselves unable to sleep.  Will one last dance between them decide the fate of another dream?  Short Ash/Misty fic


"God Blessed the Broken Road"

By: Crichton55

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. No, seriously, I don't. Hey, put that down! I'm telling the truth, I swear!

Ash lay in the lower half of his large bunk bed, unable to drift off to a dreamless sleep. The events of the day steamrollered through his brain. The sound of Misty tossing and turning on the bunk two feet above his face furthered his inability to snooze. Though his muscles screamed in protest in response to the abuse they had suffered that day, he rose from the bed with a sigh, ventured into the living room and switched on the TV, groaning as he plopped his hindquarters on the leather couch.

Mental images of the last twelve hours flashed through Ash's brain as he sat there, eyes glued to the TV that showed a program that he didn't bother to soak in. For what seemed like hours he continued to slouch, his face expressionless and void of any realization that the TV was actually powered on.

He could still see the slow falling of Gary's last remaining Pokemon. He could still hear the instantaneous explosion of cheers and whistling that arose from the awestruck spectators.

The sound of cushioned feet on the squeaky floor snapped Ash out of the late show induced reverie. He craned his head over the back of the couch instead of turning it, a testament to his late night sleepiness mixed with restlessness. His gaze landed on an upside-down Misty, who wore a groggy face as she continued to advance towards the couch that Ash was sitting on.

Misty was dressed in an aqua-blue nightgown that hung rather loosely from her shoulders. Her blazing orange hair had been let down, though instead of cascading down her back like an elegant fluorescent waterfall, most of the long strands had been twisted in every imaginable direction as though she had gotten shocked. Her eyes were half-open, intensifying her drowsy image.

"Ah, it's my best buddy!" Ash's voice made him sound drunk, but Misty seemed to have not taken note of his tone. She sat down next to him, but did not look at the TV, but rather, on Ash. He sensed her gaze, his pulse quickly skyrocketing. He glanced at her with a look of nervousness, a look on his face that Misty, through her late night daze, did not notice. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," she answered simply, resting her tired head against Ash's stiff arm. Misty did not speak for another few minutes, during which time she let out a few exhausted groans as she scraped the borderline of a sleep she could not attain. "Ash?" she asked quietly, snuggling up against Ash's upper arm as though it were her own personal feather pillow.

"Yeah, Mist?" Ash continued to stare into Misty's beautiful aqua-blue eyes, half-covered by her red-orange hair that either cascaded down her face and back or stood up at weird and erratic angles. He had long since realized that he had fallen in love with the girl that, on occasion, didn't possess a vocabulary that exceeded the words "broken bike."

"Today was awesome, Ash. I never wanted it to end. All the music, all the games, all the food. I'm happy for you that you finally achieved your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master," Misty whispered softly. Silence fell upon the two as Misty sank slightly deeper into the hard pillow that was Ash's arm. "Ash will you…dance with me one last time?"

The sudden appearance of the random question caught Ash off-guard, causing his heart to race at an even greater rate than it already was.

They had danced previously that day, but it did not consist of slow music and unhurried hip movements. It had soon become a series of fast-paced and energetic beats and rhythms coupled with rapid dancing. But as the reality of the present situation began to dawn on Ash, and with Misty being consumed by sleepless yet exhausted energy, something told him that she did not want to listen to the fast techno bass that had permeated the house a few hours previously.

Ash began to mentally sweat. "I think you've drank too much soda today, Misty," he said, chuckling slightly at what his mind was racing over. Misty merely moaned again and pressed her head harder against Ash's sore arm. Ash smiled and stood up, holding out his hand as he turned around to face his love. She took it with a sleepy smile, rising to her feet and following the boy she had loved ever since the start of their journey as he led her over to the stereo that sat on a table in the corner. "Alright, Misty, you win. One more song."

Ash had used this particular stereo system many times before, enough times to memorize every track on every disc he owned. He flipped through the CD's that filled the disc cabinet, his fingers flipping rapidly over the optical devices in search of a CD that correctly fit the atmosphere that filled the room. At last he found his prize; a limited edition Rascal Flatts album which housed his new favorite song.

Ash loaded the CD into the stereo tray and pressed PLAY, letting a faint grin curl across his face as he turned around and took Misty's hand. He brought her closer to him, looping his arms around her waist while she encircled Ash's neck with hers. The two began to sway to the music with Ash's slight guidance, all the while twirling slowly around a central point that erratically moved along the soft living room carpet.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Ash's smile increased in strength as it dictated his facial expression, and through the pillow-induced hairstyle and bags under his eyes, Misty suddenly saw in full clarity the man that had arisen from the years of travelling and sleeping on the cold, hard ground. She could see that the everlasting immaturity and stubborn nature that had resided within Ash's mind for so long had become void from him, yet she could still recognize the preteen kid that she had fished out of that river so long ago. She could still make out the boy she had fallen in love with. Misty longed for the chance to steal a kiss from Ash, a burning lust that continued to plague her thoughts and drive her mad each day. But every time she felt that intense urge to show her love, she also felt that unrelenting blanket of fear cover her, a fear of rejection that never ceased to horrify her.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Ash had begun to sing with an amazingly beautiful voice, his eyes seemingly glowing with the endless love that had built up inside him for too long. He found himself unable to avert his fixed gaze from the redhead.

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

"_Should I kiss him?"_ Misty thought furiously. _"I've waited too long…no, I'm too scared to. What if he rejects me? I couldn't stand it if he did. Oh, why does it have to be so hard? I love him so much."_ She turned her eyes away from Ash, letting a deep crimson blush creep across her face.

Ash returned her gaze to meet his with a single finger, and the two began to lean in gradually. Both were blushing deeply, and with both hearts giving a tremendous leap of joy, their lips brushed in a loving and hesitant kiss.

Misty pushed into the kiss with every ounce of strength she had left. She had waited so long for this. She felt like she was weightless. She might as well be in heaven.

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

The kiss broke hastily, and Ash pressed his forehead to Misty's, staring into her pearlescently green eyes. "Misty," he breathed. "How long have you waited for this?"

"Since I fished you out of that river."

"And it took you this long?"

Misty giggled tentatively. "Well, yeah," she said. "I was so scared of what you'd say. I didn't want to ruin anything. The bike was only an excuse to be at your side. I never wanted it back anyway. I love you too much to hold that against you anymore."

Ash's heart leapt a second time at those words, and he gave a big smile. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that. I was beginning to think you'd never say it."

"You knew?"

"I had a guess," Ash admitted. "I may be dense, but I'm not stupid, Misty. I know how to recognize a crush."

Misty giggled.

"At any rate," she said. "I'm glad I finally told you."

"Me too."

"Ash?"

"What is it, Misty?"

"I need to hear it from you."

Ash's smile broadened even wider. He had been waiting for years to have a chance to say it, and finally his wait was over. "I love you, Misty. I love you more than anything."

"Oh, Ash, I love you too."

They laid back down on the large couch after Ash had turned the music off, and they soon fell asleep in their own passionate kiss.

A/N: I hope you liked this fic! It was previously abandoned and wasting away on my flash drive before I came back to it. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
